


Исцеление

by Ariabart



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда магия Зойсайта грозит выйти из-под контроля, он идет за помощью к Кунсайту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исцеление

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо бетам: Мен, Фереште

Первые несколько дней после обретения новой силы он проводит в полном одиночестве – магия перестраивает тело. Зойсайту кажется, что каждая его клетка сжигает сама себя и возрождается заново, как та птица из старых легенд.  
Боль непредставимая, он большую часть времени проводит на каменном полу, на холодных плитах, постоянно перекатываясь с места на место, потому что даже камень нагревается под ним – Зойсайт горит почти по-настоящему. Бумага под пальцами распадается черным пеплом, ткань обугливается; единственное, что ощущается под ладонями прохладой – собственное тело. Иногда ему удается встать и дойти до кувшина с водой, но когда он хочет взять его, то рука будто наталкивается на преграду. Зойсайт облизывает губы и понимает, что все правильно, что пока к воде прикасаться нельзя.  
Он почти сходит с ума от жажды, пока сила в нем не успокаивается.  
После этого рядом с ним всегда есть вода. Остальные могут относиться к этой его привычкe как им заблагорассудится, Зойсайт чувствует себя комфортно, только если видит воду хотя бы краем глаза – в кувшине, в фонтане, в стакане; дождь за окном успокаивает; мысль о том, чтобы умереть в огне – пугает до дрожи, и это смешно, учитывая, что внутри него теперь живет пламя.  
А внутри Кунсайта лед, кристаллы снежинок, ледяная изморозь.  
И Зойсайт знает, что именно к нему нужно идти, когда становится совсем не по себе, когда перед глазами начинают плясать отсветы пожара (в котором он может сгореть, если не остережется), когда в ушах начинает реветь пламя, а кожа, кажется, вот-вот пойдет пузырями от внутреннего жара.  
Ему даже не нужно ничего объяснять – Кунсайту достаточно одного взгляда; он откладывает все дела и ведет Зойсайта за собой.

Каждый «следующий раз» не менее страшен, чем первый. В первый раз Зойсайт выл от ужаса и вырывался, не зная, что его ожидает через секунду, во второй надеялся, что, может быть, будет лучше, а после третьего научился принимать всё, осознав, что альтернатива – сошедшая внутри него с ума магия и вероятность до последнего оставаться в сознании, пока внутри тебя ссыхаются органы, пока в глазах сворачивается белок, а смерть придет только тогда, когда окончательно вырвавшееся из-под контроля пламя доберётся до мозга.  
И все-таки, каждый раз, когда Кунсайт закрывает за ними дверь спальни, Зойсайта начинает трясти.  
Одежду с него снимают, медленно, бережно, и это последний раз за ночь, когда Кунсайт прикасается к нему руками.  
Зойсайт оказывается на постели, лицом вниз, руки вытянуты над головой, ладони вывернуты так, что он с трудом может пошевелить пальцами. Тисков не видно, но они обжигающе холодные; то, что поначалу кажется простым физическим дискомфортом, превращается в боль; чем дольше Зойсайт лежит, тем дальше отодвигаются тиски, так что под конец он оказывается растянут, как на дыбе.  
Не двигайся, приказывает Кунсайт, не меняй позу. Зойсайт слушается: ноги широко разведены, задница поднята. Ему очень хочется прижаться к постели, он пытается немного опуститься, всего на пару миллиметров, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким раскрытым и беспомощным – и немедленно получает удар, первый за сегодня. Он не видит, чем пользуется Кунсайт, но тело обжигает холодом – плечи, спину, ягодицы. Магия в нем будто чувствует недоброе и становится все сильнее, Зойсайт ощущает, как нагревается под ним простыня.  
– Быстрее, – стонет он.  
Кунсайт все еще сдерживается. Зойсайт никогда не уверен, почему – боится причинить ему вред и каждый раз надеется обойтись без совсем уж радикальных мер? Или наслаждается его беспомощностью? Обычно Зойсайт не позволяет так с собой обращаться: ему нравится медленный секс, с размеренными движениями Кунсайта в нем, когда он может подаваться навстречу или подмахивать; сейчас же он не в состоянии двигаться вообще.  
В спальне становится все холоднее, Зойсайт чувствует это и чуть не плачет от облегчения. Слез нет, он слишком пересушен изнутри, это плохой признак. Кунсайт знает, поэтому проводит руками рядом с телом Зойсайта, ни на секунду не дотрагиваясь до него физически, но в полную силу задействуя свою магию – от него веет холодом; а когда он заводит ладони Зойсайту за спину, тот дергается от страха.  
Кунсайт молчит, сейчас ему нет смысла уговаривать, быть ласковым или нежным, ему нужно сломать Зойсайта, заставить его раскрыться, поддаться. Зойсайт чувствует движение магии, слышит короткий выдох, когда в его анус втискивается лед. Без подготовки (как можно подготовить к такому?), без предупреждения; Зойсайт знает, что это не настоящая льдина, Кунсайт создает скорее ее магический образ, отражение, но боль от этого знания не становится менее реальной.  
Кристаллики льда впиваются в Зойсайта изнутри, начинают разрастаться в нем, проникают в кровь, которая тоже становится холоднее – он чувствует, что по внутренней стороне бедер больше не стекают горячие капли, а соскальзывают льдинки. Зойсайт роняет голову и видит, как на простыне расплывается красное пятно и как Кунсайт раскрывает ладонь. Ему не стоило смотреть, потому что он понимает, что сейчас произойдет, и сжимается в ожидании. Tак что, когда лед снова толкается в него, боль намного сильнее, чем могла бы быть.  
В воздухе рядом с Зойсайтом появляются тысячи мелких острых льдинок, застывают на короткое мгновение – он должен заметить их, понять, что сейчас случится, – и впиваются ему в кожу, оставляя узор, такой же, какой отпечатывается зимой на окнах после морозной ночи. Только этот узор быстро наливается красным, льдинки вбирают в себя кровь и тают, стекая по телу светло-розовой водой.  
Кунсайт продолжает резко двигать рукой, Зойсайт кричит и чувствует, что его собственная магия вот-вот попытается нанести удар в ответ, спасти своего носителя. Кунсайт вздыхает, что-то коротко говорит. Рот и нос Зойсайта залепляет мелкий влажный снег. Попытки задержать дыхание, сохранить хоть немного воздуха в легких ни к чему не приводят, снег проникает все дальше, воздуха остается все меньше. В конце концов Зойсайт непроизвольно открывает рот и становится еще хуже, теперь снег забивает горло. Зойсайт хочет проглотить его, делает вдох носом – в результате снег попадает еще и в носоглотку.  
Зойсайт задыхается, у него темнеет в глазах; он из последних сил старается освободить руки от тисков, потереться лицом о плечо или опустить голову на простыню, чтобы стряхнуть снег, ему страшно, как никогда. Снег тает во рту, Зойсайт захлебывается ледяной водой, холодные струйки стекают по подбородку, и тут же возникают новые снежинки, еще острее, еще больше. Пару раз Кунсайт позволяет ему сделать глоток воздуха, а потом снега становится так много, что Зойсайт делает последний вдох и чувствует, как рвутся легкие.  
Он почти умирает по-настоящему, во всяком случае, его сознание отключается, и он проваливается во тьму, где нет вообще ничего. Может быть, так выглядит то, куда он попадет после окончательной смерти, или это что-то вроде преддверия другого мира – Зойсайт не имеет ни малейшего понятия, он никогда не задерживается там надолго, потому что каждый раз магия в самый последний момент прекращает сжигать его изнутри, прекращает сопротивляться льду Кунсайта и делает все, чтобы спасти тело, в котором заперта.

Сначала Зойсайт чувствует тепло – не жар, а легкое поглаживание теплого воздуха, – потом приоткрывает глаза. Руки у него свободны, но он не в состоянии пошевелить даже пальцем; он так и лежит, раздвинув ноги, и кровь, которая течет из ануса, не горячая, не ледяная – обычная. Это неприятно, но Зойсайт знает, что скоро все заживет.  
В этот раз ему везет – он приходит в себя, когда Кунсайт уже кончил. Зойсайт улыбается, прижавшись щекой к мокрой простыне – которая не высыхает от его прикосновения – было бы неприятно очнуться, пока в заднице все еще оставался лед.  
– Встанешь сейчас? – голос Кунсайта спокойный; они делают это не в первый и не в последний раз, и он больше не боится, что однажды сорвется, перейдет грань, слишком сильно покалечит Зойсайта, так что тот больше не сможет открыть глаза.  
– Позже, – отзывается Зойсайт.  
Голос у него сорван, он кашляет и с благодарностью принимает стакан с водой, который подносит Кунсайт – не только заботливый жест, но и проверка. Один раз вода превратилась в пар, когда Зойсайт взял стакан в руки, и все пришлось повторять заново. Хорошо, что магия, обитающая в них, по-своему разумна, и понимает, когда нужно остановиться. Сегодняшней ночи хватит на несколько месяцев.  
Щиколотку пронзает мгновенный укол, Зойсайт сжимается в панике, но тут же расслабляется. Ледяные узоры на его теле, стоит Кунсайту кончить, исчезают практически без следа, но кое-что все-таки остается: пара завитков, линий, росчерков – знаки принадлежности, напоминания о том, что Кунсайт делает ради него. Эти татуировки не свести ничем, разве что Зойсайт решит содрать с себя кожу.  
Он надеется, что однажды знаки покроют все его тело. Может быть тогда ледяная магия Кунсайта будет постоянно усмирять его внутренний огонь.


End file.
